1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cages for birds and small animals. More particularly, the invention relates to an apron which fits around the cage to prevent debris within the cage from falling onto the floor. Specifically, the invention relates to a cage apron which may be affixed to cages having a variety of sizes and shapes, and which is easily removed for cleaning.
2. Background Information
In recent years, birds and small animals have become quite popular as pets. Generally, the pets are housed in a wire mesh cage that can range from ten inches square, to cages having four to five foot sides. Moreover, these cages come in a variety of shapes, including round, rectangular, etc. These cages are employed as they are quite affordable, and can be manufactured to be both aesthetically pleasing and functional.
One problem associated with the use of these wire cages is that the enclosed animal has a tendency to scatter debris outside the perimeter of the cage. The floor area directly around the cage then becomes littered with food particles, bedding chips and other debris from inside the cage.
While certain cage skirts have been developed in the art which are presumably adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, the prior art skirts do not provide all the advantages and features of the present invention. Specifically, they can be bulky, and difficult to install. Moreover, the skirts are often manufactured for a specific size cage requiring a manufacture to make, and a retailer to stock, a different skirt for each size and shape cage which is sold.
Thus, despite the increased popularity of keeping small animals as pets, no apron has yet been developed to my knowledge where a single unit may be easily affixed to a variety of cages having different shapes and sizes.